


I NEED YOU (im changkyun & yoo kihyun // changki)

by fredericka (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fredericka
Summary: Changkyun got his heat in the middle of Monsta X's tour and Kihyun helped him out.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	I NEED YOU (im changkyun & yoo kihyun // changki)

There was nothing but silence and sound of Kihyun’s steady breath nearby Changkyun. It was already past 1 AM, so there’s no surprise that most of the people on the plane were asleep. But not Changkyun. For a while now he was feeling something strange bubbling inside him, overwhelming fear that something’s going to happen soon.

That’s why he decided to watch a stupid romantic comedy, to at least somehow distract himself from that feeling. But it wasn’t working. He could still feel warm building inside him while watching film and he narrowed his brows in confusion, not being sure what’s going on.

He sighed, after thirty minutes of the story, wanted to gave up on it and try to fall asleep again, but that’s when the sudden sexual scene popped up. Changkyun’s eyes widened. Main characters were kissing roughly on the bed, taking off each other clothes and moaning each other’s names. He could see man’s tensed muscles and his delicious abs.

“I want to fuck you so much” the man on the screen said and Changkyun swallowed his spit.

“Fuck” he cursed as he finally realised what the warm was heralds of. And the thought almost terrified him.

“No, no, no, it’s not happening” he mumbled. He turned off the screen, throwing earphones somewhere on the floor and he shakily got up, quickly rushing to the restroom. He didn’t care that he kicked Kihyun by his rapid movements and probably woke him up. He didn’t care about anything.

Changkyun got into restroom and locked the door with his trembling hands. Storm of thoughts was going through his mind. Is it his heat? _Now_? He had one month ago! No, how could- He’s on the pills, so why is it happening?

He took out his phone and sat down on the toilet, moaning at the movement and feeling slick slowly wetting his pants. He searched up the name of his medicine in Google and groaned when he started to read.

_...about half a year before heats will establish..._

Changkyun whimpered. He was fucked. He just started his heat, on the plane, in the middle of Monsta X’s tour! And it slowly started to _hurts_.

“Changkyun-ah? Baby, you’re okay?”

He heard Kihyun’s soft voice on the other side of the door and he let out quite loud cry.

“Kihyun... Kihyun, _please_ , alpha, I need... I need you, hyung...” he started mumbling and heard deep inhale.

“Open." Changkyun squirmed under the command and twisted the lock, hands still shaking. The second he saw his handsome boyfriend, with such burning gaze, he felt more slick coming out of his hole.

“Baby, what’s going-“ Kihyun froze. The overwhelming scent, mix of dark chocolate and citrus, hit his nose, immediately making his cock hardening in his pants. Changkyun moaned at the sight. “Shit, baby, is it your heat?”

“Yes” Changkyun said weakly, grabbing his alpha’s hand. “I need you. Kihyun, please, I need to come!”

“Fuck” Kihyun mumbled.

He heard the desperation in Changkyun’s voice before, but he thought his boyfriend was just horny and quick jerking off would be enough. But no. It was more than that and Kihyun felt fear forming in his chest. They were in the middle of tour, they had concerts, interviews, fan meetings...

His mind was working quickly, trying to solve this situation, but he suddenly felt Changkyun’s erection brushing hard again his clothed leg and breathy moan escaped his mouth.

“Help me, hyung. Make me come, please!”

“Im Changkyun” Kihyun said harshly, using his alpha tone and younger stopped, whimpering. Kihyun then pushed him back on the toilet seat and kneeled in front of him, trying to ignore how Changkyun was thrusting his hips in the air to find any friction. “Look at me.” Changkyun obediently looked down, with desperation and burning need in hiss lowly watering eyes.

“I’m gonna go tell Hyunwoo what’s going on and i will be right back, okay baby? I’ll take care of you” Changkyun nodded, biting back another whine and Kihyun smiled at him. “Good boy.” He kissed younger’s already sweaty forehead and left the restroom.

Kihyun closed the door behind, moment later hearing the locking sound. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. Shit. He was already rock hard and his needy, whimpering and desperate for cock boyfriend was locked in restroom on a fucking _plane_. That was really, really bad situation.

Kihyun tried collecting himself. He pulled out his tucked t-shirt to cover his very visible bulge and went back to find Shownu. He felt relieved that most of the people were sleeping and the ones that were not were too busy watching movies to notice that something’s going on between two of the passengers.

“Hyung, hyung, wake up!” he whispered, slightly shaking Hyunwoo’s arm. Hyunwoo mumbled something, slowly waking up and taking off his blindfold.

“What?” the elder mumbled, looking at Kihyun in confusion. “What happened?”

“It’s Changkyun’s heat. He is in restroom right now and I- Shit, Hyunwoo, I have no fucking idea what to do! I need... fuck, I don’t-“

“Wait, Kihyun, calm down” Hyunwoo said, grabbing Kihyun’s hands, trying to shut down his emotions. He was still little confused and half asleep, now trying to process new informations. “Okay, just... go to him. I’ll figure it out, just go.”

“Thank you” Kihyun almost cried out. He quickly grabbed handbag from above his seat and after short reflection he also took his hoodie and rushed back to the restroom.

“Changkyun...” Kihyun whispered against the door and after a second he heard twist of a lock. He opened the door and groaned at the view right in front of his eyes.

Changkyun was naked at the bottom, kneeling on the not so clean floor and roughly thrusting four fingers into his gaping wet hole. He was panting and moaning Kihyun’s name with a weak voice, drooling all over his chin. He was sweating and his hair was wet, sticking to his forehead. The sight was _mesmerizing_ and Kihyun felt his erection growing more, top of his cock starting to form a big wet spot on his underwear.

Kihyun quickly closed the door and got on his knees, right in front of Changkyun. His omega whimpered and rose his head to finally kiss Kihyun. It was wet, sloppy and full of moaning, lighting the fire in both of their bodies. It was getting too much and Changkyun really needed to come. But no, not just come. He needed his alpha’s knot. Right now. Right here.

“I’m here baby, I’m here. I’m gonna make you feel good.”

“I need your knot! Alpha, please, _please_! Knot me!” moaned Changkyun, turning around and wiggling his ass against Kihyun’s erection.

“Changkyun, no. I’m not going to knot you on a fucking plane!” Kihyun said roughly, causing Changkyun to let out a cry. “You are _mine_. I can’t do this with all those people around.”

Changkyun whined again, unable to stop his primal instincts. He knew that Kihyun is right, but he just wanted to feel his alpha’s knot, no matter where the fuck they were. Was it _that_ much?

“But it hurts. I need to come, please, Kihyun, please!”

“I got you babe.”

Kihyun opened his emergency handbag and looked at the content. Two extra large pads, one bottle of pheromones neutralizing spray, strawberry lubricant and long, thick dildo (purple, cause of Changkyun’s wish).

Kihyun automatically leaned for lube, but Changkyun caught his wrist.

“No. I’m ready, please, fill me up!”

And that was all that alpha needed. He grabbed the dildo and directed Changkyun to bend over the toilet. There was no time to think. He just slowly pushed the toy inside omega’s hole, but it quickly sucked almost all of it. Changkyun let out moan, louder than before and Kihyun quickly covered his mouth.

“You need to be really quiet, baby boy. You don’t want others to hear you, do you?”

“I don’t” Changkyun mumbled quietly.

Kihyun smiled at the answer and took dildo out just to push it back harshly. Changkyun shivered, muffling his needy moans on Kihyun’s hand. Then Kihyun set a steady, fast pace, quickly getting his boyfriend closer and closer orgasm, reaching his prostate with each thrust.

“You like that, baby boy?” Kihyun whispered into Changkyun’s ear and he saw how he trembled at his words, nodding vigorously. “You like being fucked roughly by that fake cock, hm? You can touch yourself, sweetie.”

Changkyun mumbled something unrecognisable and obediently grabbed his cock. It was hard rock, angrily red and covered in precum. It twitched at the touch and Changkyun whimpered. He started stroking his cock, matching the pace of dildo thrusting into his hole. Kihyun felt Changkyun’s muscles tensing up as he was closer to his orgasm. He sped up the pace, his arm slowly starting to hurt.

“Come on, baby” he whispered and bit younger's earlobe. “Come for me, come for your _alpha_.”

And that’s what pushed Changkyun over the edge. He came with a loud whimper, muffled by Kihyun’s hand and he tightened grip on his dick, spilling over his hand and the floor, covering fingers with cum.

“Good boy, my good boy. You did so great for me, coming just as i wanted you to come.”

Praises and soft patting on the back was what brought Changkyun from his high. He fell in Kihyun’s arms, legs heavy, mouth slipping out pants. He sobbed little, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

“I love you, baby boy, so much.” He smiled at Kihyun’s voice and then remembered that he was not the only one horny in this room.

“What about you?” Changkyun asked. Older just shook his head.

“I’m fine” he answered, obviously lying. His own dick was still painfully hard, screaming for any kind of attention. “It’s all about you. Do you need to come one more time?”

“No. I need to make _you_ come!” said Changkyun with a passion in his voice. He sat on his knees and groaned as he felt dildo still being in his ass, stretching him open. But he didn’t care about that.

Kihyun couldn’t hold back anymore. He couldn’t hold back the huge need of releasing into his sweet little omega’s mouth. He stood up, rapidly unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants right with the underwear. In the moment Changkyun’s hands were on his cock, spreading precum all over the length, feeling the weight, warm and hardness under his fingers. Veins were pulsing, showing elder’s impatience.

“Oh my god” moaned Kihyun. He reached to Changkyun’s dark hair, brushing them between his fingers.

Changkyun didn’t waste any time. He replaced hands with his mouth, taking all of it at once. Kihyun closed his eyes, head hitting the door, but he didn’t care. The wet, warm inside of Changkyun’s mouth felt incredible and he felt he could come just from that.

But then younger started to bob his head and Kihyun slipped out a gasp. He tightened grip on black locks, taking control. And Changkyun loved it. He loved how kihyun steadied his head and started fucking his mouth mercilessly.

“Shit, baby, you’re doing s-so great” he slipped out a praise, causing younger to moan. “It feels so fucking good.”

Changkyun looked up with teary eyes. He saw how Kihyun’s legs shivered. Eyes shut, mouth open and slipping out curses.

“I’m close” Kihyun whispered shakily. He held Changkyun’s head in place and after he felt omega sucking around, he came with a loud groan, spilling down younger’s throat. Changkyun moaned at the feeling, clenching hard around dildo.

Kihyun cursed again. He rested his head against door, slowly collecting himself. It was hard due to mind blowing orgasm his boyfriend just gave him. He buckled his trousers and looked down with foggy eyes. And what he saw sent shiver through his spine, causing him to let out another moan. Changkyun was trembling slightly, his palms formed into fists on his bare thighs. And his cock was leaking from cum that was forming small puddle of the floor. And that’s when Kihyun realized...

“Shit, baby, did you just came from sucking my dick?”

And Kihyun could swear he felt like _drowning_ when Changkyun slowly nodded.

***

After what happened in the restroom Kihyun used pheromones neutralizing spray on both of them and gave Changkyun his hoodie to better hide the scent of his heat. At first Changkyun was thankful, but as seconds were passing by beautiful smell of Kihyun was overwhelming and definitely not helping him. Good that Hyunwoo tell the couple not to be too close to each other in order to not stimulate they needs. He was always so sober-thinking. Luckily, they were close to their destination and didn’t have to spend more time on the aircraft. And in less than thirty minutes they were landing on the airport in New York.

“Are you okay?” Jooheon asked one more time, when they were finally leaving the plane. He was helping Changkyun by holding him by his waist, holding up almost half of his weight. Jooheon as the only omega in the group expect for maknae was also the only one whom Kihyun lets touch his boyfriend during his heat. That's why they ended up leaving the plane together, with Kihyun at the very end, as far from Changkyun as it was possible.

“Yeah” Changkyun just said simply. He took deep breath, trying to calm down his fast beating heart. It was more than half an hour since he came and he knew that another wave of heat can crush into his body anytime now. “I’m just nervous, hyung.”

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be alright.” Jooheon squeezed younger’s hand.

They were close to airport’s building and Changkyun readjusted his mask and hood, not wanting fans to see how fucked out he looked. He tried to steady his breath and after short nod he gave Jooheon they entered the airport.

It was terrible. Normally Changkyun was kind of okay with ocean of fans, fleshes of cameras, noises and big mixture of different scents. But not now, not in this state. In this situation he felt awful. Sweat was forming on his skin and he felt his body trembling as he was trying to walk straight with help of Jooheon. He heard someone calling his name, he saw flesh just in front of his eyes and a big wave of scents hit his nose. Omegas, betas and _alphas_. 

It was like a walk through flames. Changkyun felt like on fire, every step was painful, every breath was painful, _everything_ was painful. And everything was too much. Too much noises, scents, people.

"Joohoney..." he whispered with a weak and wobbly voice.

Jooheon immediately looked at Changkyun, who was biting his lips harshly and gripping on elder's sleeve. He sped up his steps, forcing younger to move faster.

"Just few meters Kkukkung, you can do this..."

Changkyun just nodded. He already could see big car parked in front of the door and he felt his eyes water. Just a little more, a little more and he will be alone, with Kihyun...

When they finally left the airport Jooheon helped Changkyun get into the car and he let out his tears, letting them run off of his cheeks. He took off his mask, tossing it away. Second later Kihyun showed just beside him and Changkyun whimpered, slick going out of his hole, wetting his pants and trousers. 

"Alpha, _please_..."

Without answering Kihyun crushed their lips together in a rough, sloppy kiss. Changkyun was already a moaning and whimpering mess, grinding against each other, both of them ready to fuck on the backseat of their limousine, cut from the driver by soundproof glass, but _still_... it wasn’t a private place and Kihyun just couldn’t fuck his pretty little omega in a car!

“I’m going to fuck you so good once we’re at the hotel” Kihyun said breathy. Changkyun whimpered in the response, letting older kiss the skin on his neck and lower, sucking a big mark just under his clavicle. “I can’t wait to finally bite you.”

Changkyun was about to say or, what’s more likely, _moan_ something in reply, but just then he heard Kihyun’s phone ringing. Elder cursed loudly, getting his phone from the pocket and answering, turning on speaker and just throwing phone on the car’s floor.

“What?” he asked coldly.

“I just wanted to know how are you-“

Shownu’s words were cut by loud crying moan. Changkyun just couldn’t help himself when he found the perfect angle and tempo to grind against Kihyun’s _still clothed_ leg.

“Okay, never mind. We’re almost at the hotel, so try to collect yourselves.” And Hyunwoo hanged up.

“Ki, I can’t...” 

“I know baby, I know” Kihyun said and with visible reluctance he moved away from his whimpering, crying boyfriend. “Wait just a little more, okay?”

“But I-“

“I said _wait_.” Kihyun used his alpha tone and Changkyun squirmed on the seat, shutting his eyes and biting on a lip to prevent from letting out more of his pathetic whines.

Getting out from the car was like a blessing and a curse at the same time. There were people outside, surging in front of hotel, paparazzis and fans. And he's so, so hot in this hoodie, more than before, more than anytime ever before. Bandmates tried to hide Changkyun, his fucked out expressions and scent by simply walking around of him, hiding him from people's eyes. Kihyun landed far away from Changkyun, _again_ and omega wanted to cry at the lost of contact. But instead of starting to whine and beg his boyfriend to fuck him mercilessly on the ground, _here and now_ , he pressed his body against Jooheon, trying to concentrate on something else. He achieves the goal when he started to look at thread that is coming out of Jooheon's sweater.

"Come on, Kyunnie! We're going to press all the buttons in the elevator!" Jooheon said suddenly, caring Changkyun away from the crowd. Rest of bandmates were getting keys and soon they joined them, which didn't help. The same moment Kihyun's scent hit Changkyun's nose he felt more of a slick coming out of his hole, running down his legs. He whimpered. "Smile Changkyun, come on, we're almost there." And younger force himself to do what he was told to, but it looks more like a grimace of pain than a smile.

He can't see, he can't hear, the only things that are in his mind are _knot, wet_ and _alpha_.

When they finally got into elevator Changkyun wants to rush to Kihyun, but Jooheon pressed his nails against his skin, reminding him that they are not alone until doors are closed. He lets him go after they finally slided close.

Changkyun immediately jumped in Kihyun's embrace, crushing their lips together and alpha pressed younger against the elevator wall, grinding their erections together, causing omega to _cry_.

"Kihyun, you want your room key? It's better-"

"Yeah, gimme..." Kihyun cut Minhyuk's words and reached for the key. But he didn't let his eyes off of Changkyun, who was crying, whimpering and pulling his hair hard. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby. Gonna give you my knot."

"Jesus Christ" Mihyuk said, covering his eyes and Hyungwon chuckled at his actions.

They were talking about rooms, saying that bought out all the floor and stuff, but Kihyun didn't listen, all of his attention focusing on Changkyun, his whimpers, hard-on and _soaked_ jeans, grinding against his legs and making them wet as well. Maybe for some people it's disgusting, but Kihyun felt just bigger and bigger arousal, by being covered by his omega’s slick.

When they heard characteristic "ding" and elevator's door snapped open they get out, quickly rushing to their room. But just after few steps Changkyun felt something. Wave of heat that was way stronger that before knocked him down. It was so, so _hot_ , so _hard_ and _wet_. He sticked out his ass, presenting for his alpha in the middle of fucking hotel corridor, craving his mercy and wanted to _finally_ feel his dick inside. His vision was blurry, hearing blocked. He felt someone – Kihyun, smells like Kihyun - taking him in bridal style and carrying to the room.

Then finally, _finally_ he feels his bottoms being taken away and he feels Kihyun filling him with his big cock.

"Kihyun!" he yelled, coming in a second. Ribbons of white, hot cum spilled all over his dick, his stomach and Kihyun's as well, but he was still hard, knowing that it'll not go away til he'll get knot from his alpha. That's why Kihyun was still pounding into him with sharp, deep thrusts, panting and slipping out curses, fucking Changkyun into the door. He felt Kihyun aggressively biting his neck, marking him, claiming him, wanting to show everyone who Changkyun belongs to. And omega let out a whiny moan at the painful, yet wonderfully pleasurable feeling.

"B-bed" Changkyun whispered with a weak voice and felt Kihyun changing their position, soon landing on a bed. He sped up his movements, gripping Changkyun's hips harshly, moaning his name. Younger could feel his alpha's dick growing bigger, almost splitting him in a half with this beautiful, _beautiful_ pain.

"I'm gonna cum. Cum in your b-beautiful hole, I'm gonna fill you up, make y-your tummy so full... C-changkyun..."

His moves got messy, but still hitting younger's prostate and with a loud moan omega came again, spilling all over himself and clenching _hard_ around Kihyun's cock. That's what pushed elder over the edge. He came with a heavy groan, filling his baby up, tearing a loud cry from younger. He pinned him down to the bed, pulsing heavily in his abused hole.

They rested their foreheads against each other, sharing some sweet kisses, which they forgot about while chasing their orgasms.

“I love you, baby boy.”

“I love you too, Ki.”

***

Changkyun woke up after half an hour. Kihyun was nowhere to see, which meant that his knot disappeared already and he probably went to the bathroom to take a shower. As a confirmation he heard water in the bathroom. Changkyun yawned and he moved a little, grimace appearing on his face when he felt big paddle of cum right behind and under his butt. That immediately made his his dick twitch and hole let out a slick. He groaned.

He just couldn’t stop it. Couldn’t stop, because it was his primal instinct and even though it wasn’t even hour since his last wave of heat, he was fucking _horny_. He gripped the pillow from above his head and placed it between his legs, desperately grinding against it. It felt good, so, so _good_ , but at the same time he knew he needs more. He needed his alpha’s big cock in him, filling him up again.

“Kihyun-ah...!” he whispered with a whiny voice, speeding his movements. His face was flushed, redness showing also on his neck and ears. He was a moaning mess, which just wanted to get off. Changkyun suddenly felt fresh scent of coconut hitting his nose. He whined. “Alpha, alpha, alpha, _please_ , Ki-“ He was cut off by rapid movement. He didn’t know how it all happened, it was so quick, but he ended up on top of Kihyun, sitting on his half hard dick and almost crying. Elder didn’t waste any time to get his cock into omega’s hole and they both moaned at the feeling. “Come on, baby, up” Kihyun commanded and Changkyun immediately obeyed, starting to fuck on Kihyun in a fast pace.

“Fuck, alpha, alpha...” Changkyun whined. He could feel Kihyun’s dick brushing just against his prostate, making him closer and closer to orgasm. “I wanna bite... I w-want...”

“Shit, baby. Do it, just do it.”

And Changkyun did just that. He leaned closer to older’s neck, biting him and he felt dick inside him growing more, picking up the pace. Kihyun held omega’s hips in one place while fucking him, which was hard due his growing knot, caused by Changkyun’s fangs marking him up. It wasn’t too big, but enough to start bleeding slightly.

“K-kiss me” Changkyun whispered suddenly. Kihyun searched for his lips, connecting them in hot and rough kiss and he finally came, _breeding_ his omega. Changkyun moaned loudly and he clenched his hole, coming as well on his and Kihyun’s bodies.

They rested their foreheads against one another’s, panting heavily and trying to catch their breaths. Changkyun smiled lightly, leaving a kiss on mark that he just left on Kihyun’s neck. He wanted such mark as well, not just temporarily, but he knew it is impossible since it’s not Kihyun’s rut and his fangs are hidden. 

“Guess you need to take another shower.”

“You too, baby. We should shower together” Kihyun uttered and Changkyun nodded vigorously. “We probably smell like a coconut chocolate cake with citrus on top.”

“We smell like a whole damn meal.”

They both laughed, but Changkyun felt alpha’s dick brushing against his prostrate and he groaned.

“I’m sorry baby, wait-“ Kihyun mumbled. He covered them both with a blanket and pressed younger against his chest to make their position more comfortable. “Okay?” The short nod was a response. 

“Let’s get a little sleep now.” Kihyun yawned, but then suddenly he leaned to Changkyun’s ear and he whispered: “I know you wanted me to mark you properly. But don’t worry, it’s going to be my rut in a month, so I’m going to _devour_ you.”

Changkyun moaned at this words, embarrassingly shy and he hid his face in chest of laughing Kihyun. But he also felt something different. Love, possessiveness and safety. Those three things that he always needed and could always find when being with his boyfriend.

He needed Kihyun.

And he had him.


End file.
